


There's Always Something Left to Lose

by j_gabrielle



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consort!Everett, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Queen!Nakia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "You should tell him. This is a happy thing. It should be celebrated."POSITIVEOne word, written in bold. Changing the trajectory of his life.





	There's Always Something Left to Lose

"Are you going to tell him?" 

Nakia carefully manoeuvres herself onto the bed next to Everett. The swell of her pregnancy is accentuated by the soft green fabric of her dress. Her hands are warm when they take his.

"I don't know. I wasn't even sure..."

The jangle of their Kimoyo beads knocking together swallows up the nervous huff of his breath. Nakia reaches over to take the report from his hand. "You should tell him. This is a happy thing. It should be celebrated."

_POSITIVE_

One word, written in bold. Changing the trajectory of his life. When he was younger, he had hoped that one day he would eventually have a family of his own. But that is another life.

Everett lets Nakia run her thumb over his wrist. "It might not keep." He lets the syllables roll off his tongue into the air between them. Speaking it eases the vice around his chest somewhat. As if by acknowledging it, he is relinquishing some tiny bit of the yoke.

The announcement of Nakia's pregnancy had been celebrated with fanfare and delight. Music and dancing going right into the night with smiles all around. Everett wants to believe that it would be the same for his, but. 

"It might not take."

Nakia grips his hand. "It might."

"My age alone is a factor. The risks-"

"I know the risks, just as much as you do. Why is it so terrible for you to hope?"

And to that he doesn't quite have an answer. Everett leans over, curling himself around her. "I'm scared."

"You've been the Royal Consort for as long as I have been Queen. It won't be easy, no one says it will be. But you have a family here. People who love you, who would lay down their lives for yours. Is it so hard for you to trust that what ever scares you can be easily met if you would just allow yourself to?"

Everett pulls away to bring her knuckles to his lips. 

"Whatever have I done to deserve you?" He chuckles wetly, blinking rapidly. He catches the way Nakia's eyes twinkle, looking over his shoulder. He follows her line of sight to see their husband coming up to them from behind. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know. I'm sorry. You probably wanted to wait to tell me yourself." T'Challa smiles apologetically. Kissing both of them in turn, he kneels between them, resting a hand each on their bellies. 

Everett closes his eyes when Nakia wraps an arm around his shoulder. They sit like that for awhile before Everett moves to curl his palm over T'Challa's jaw. "I do trust you."

Nakia smiles, just as T'Challa surges up to kiss him on the lips. "Our family is about to grow."

"Again."

Everett laughs. "Again."

"My Queen and my Consort." T'Challa unfolds himself to his feet. The proud smile on his face is wide enough to hurt. 

"Wait till the feet swelling kicks in." Nakia whispers mock conspiratorially. "Then you should make him your personal feet massager. He has the most excellent fingers." 

Everett clasps their hands tightly in his, an answering smile on his face as he says, "I look forward to it."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this rattling around in my head. Glad that I got to put it down.
> 
> One day, I will write better than this ;A;
> 
> You can leave me some EverPanther moodboard requests [Here](http://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/ask) or you can leave me some fic requests [Here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
